confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargoyle
Gargoyles were a race of ferocious bat-like creatures that lived in the mountains far north from the land of Narnia. History Creation Following Narnia's birth, the Gargoyles have risen from the sound of Aslan's roar. However, when they all encountered him, they fled away in fear. The Harpies, their natural enemies, considered them as cowards. Cold War For 900 years after Narnia's birth, the Gargoyles were living in the Wild Lands of the North until they all encountered Jadis, who was biding her time and gathered forces to join by her side in their conquest to take over the southern lands of Narnia. The Gargoyles, as well as other creatures, considered her to be a God and swore their loyalty to her. However, some of them grew frightened when Jadis created a new magic wand, which would give her the power to turn anyone into stone. When the Tree of Protection died in the year 900, the Gargoyles and all the dark creatures followed Jadis in conquering the land of Narnia. During the Age of Winter, which lasted for 100 years, many Gargoyles never adapted to the cold and moved near the borders of Archenland to remain warm. Some remained behind, serving as the Winter Police in finding Narnians that would dare signify a rebellion. In the year 950, the Narnians formed a rebellion against Jadis and her followers. This led to the start of the Cold War, which lasted for 20 years. The Gargoyles participated in the war, but most of them were easily spotted by the Harpies, elves and Centaurs. The battle ended where many Narnians were bested by the White Witch's Army and eventually turned to stone. Those that lived kept close to their hearts the old prophecy that one day, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would sit on the four thrones in Cair Paravel and end the reign of Jadis. Patiently, they bided their time and waited amidst the cold and gloom for a ray of light. War against Aslan Following the end of the Long Winter and Aslan's return, the Gargoyles were all summoned by Jadis to serve in her army to annihilate all the Narnians that have formed an army to stand against the witch. Gargoyles were hardly fighters, but they did as they were told under the order of the Queen. In the witch's camp, Gargoyles were seen flying around while many of the dark creatures were building their armor and weapons until a group of Narnians, led by Oreius and Otmin, raided the camp to successfully rescue Edmund after the Battle of Aslan's Camp. Several Gargoyles flew to engage, but were shot down. Later, they all gathered with the Boggles, Ettins, Gnolls, Hags, Imps, Urgals around the Stone Table where they watched and laughed at the mighty lion, Aslan, sacrifice himself to the witch. A few stood in front of Aslan, but flew away since they were afraid of the great lion. Many were cheering happily as the witch drove her dagger into the lion. They flew off with the rest of the dark creatures to prepare for their ultimate conflict against the Narnian army. During the First Battle of Beruna, when the Avariel, Eagles, Falcons Gryphons, Harpies, and Hippogriffs were sent forth to attack the White Witch's Army, by dropping rocks on them, many Gargoyles flew alongside the Incubi and Crows that were sent to attack and stop them. Many of them were easily slain by the Harpies and Avariel during the very start of the battle. As the battle raged on, one gargoyle witnessed a phoenix flying towards the second half of the White Witch's Army. Before it could succeed, it was Peter managed to kill it with a spear that he had picked up from a dead Ettin. Category:Sentient beings Category:Species Category:White Witch's Army Category:Ghouls